The present invention relates to the field of managing failures of events, such as events in distributed processing environments.
Distributed processing systems and applications typically need to be scalable so as to cater a large number of applications running at one time (and thus the associated large workload). Such systems and applications are usually monitored in the context of an event management process which typically aims to detect failures of events (i.e. event failures) as early as possible.
Normally, information about a failure of an event (e.g. failure notifications) will be communicated to a service operator of a Failed Event Manager (FEM) so as to be recorded (in a database for example). Such information may be analyzed in an attempt to identify failure patterns for specific components and/or applications and to predict failures before they occur.